The present invention relates generally to the field of virtual machine (VM) management, and more specifically to providing a hypervisor in a virtualized environment to preserve and restore RAM disk data during a computer system failure.
Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is recognized by one skilled in the art as a fast/effective method of caching data blocks as compared to other memory technologies and DRAM can be used as a caching layer for read/write operations and the DRAM caching layer can be known in the art as a RAM disk (e.g., a data storage disk created from DRAM space). DRAM is a non-persistent/volatile memory and the non-persistence can contribute to a loss of data in a RAM disk data in the event of a virtual machine freeze, crash or other failure. During a VM failure, loss of a RAM disk and the related data loss can weaken the speed benefits gained by using RAM disk caching for disk read/write operations in a VM environment.